


Fly Me Away on a White Horse

by Darkrealmist



Category: Mon Colle Knights
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bi-Curiosity, Canon - Anime Dub, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Flirting, Het and Slash, Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Monsters, Multi, Nostalgia, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Comedy, School, Self-Denial, Showing Off, Summoning, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Luke has fresh summoning difficulties after Mondo Ooya swoops in to save him on Pegasus’ back.
Relationships: Hiiragi Rokuna/Ooya Mondo, Luke/Beginner (Mon Colle Knights), Ooya Mondo/Luke





	Fly Me Away on a White Horse

Fly Me Away on a White Horse

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Mon Colle Knights_.

Pairings: One-sided Luke x Mondo, one-sided (canon) Luke x Beginner. Referenced established (canon) Mondo x Rockna.

Summary:

Luke has fresh summoning difficulties after Mondo Ooya swoops in to save him on Pegasus’ back.

* * *

Ever since Prince Eccentro manipulated him into calling Basilosaurus, a monster above his skill level, Luke’s summoning had been on the fritz. Whereas it would normally take Beginner’s bubbly smile to throw off his concentration, none of his summons were turning out the way they should lately. He just ended up with a flock of sheep!

He was screwing up like Mondo!

Not a stupid-outfit-wearing amateur like Mondo, though. The outsider summoned a raincloud and carrots! The Purple Sheep Luke summoned counted as monsters, at least!

That scumbag! Sure, he rescued Luke when Basilosaurus turned its claws on him, but that didn’t excuse the Earth boy sweettalking and laying hands on every girl he met, including _his_ Beginner!

With a jealousy as frightening as Rockna’s, Luke thought Mondo had the self-preservation sense to avoid pummelling lightning strikes and strangulation by his strange girlfriend.

So why did Mondo save him? Luke was one stomp away from making Mondo basilisk brunch unless he ceased hitting on Beginner and hit the road, never to return to Mon World again. Yet Mondo broke past his summoner’s block to summon Pegasus and whisk him off his feet!

Luke, Beginner, and the other summoning school students used magic to summon monsters. Mondo and Rockna’s talents came from their feelings, a piece of information they didn’t know at the time, which is why Mondo’s first showing at the school was such a flop.

What feelings were shooting through Mondo’s head when he flew in and gave Luke his hand before he could fall down to the forest and die?

What were these feelings making Luke sweat, twitch, and laugh weirdly? The same cracks in his nerves he got with Beginner.

Anyone?

Olly olly oxen free!

_Think fast, bud! Your gay is showing!_

“I LOVE BEGINNER!” Luke screamed over the heart-shaped lake till his throat dried out.


End file.
